Pixel Pizzaz (pony pov fan chapter)
by Pandaslowpoke
Summary: Let us see how one of Photo Finish friends came to be. Pixel pizzaz hasbro Fluttershy(g3) hasbro Snapped Shot me This is a fanstory to the pov series its purely a what if written for fun. Also the mentioned shadow is supossed to be goodweather from g1.


Friend of a picture perfectionist

Pony POV Series Fan chapter:

Pixel Pizzaz

-Like my name is like Pixel Pizzaz and like I am a famous like super photographer, like what do you wanna now?

-…

-How do I like look?

-…Are you like serious I'm one of the Snapshots one of the big three names on the photography bizz, who the Tartarus doesn't know how I look?

-Like seriously!

-…

-My cutie mark? Oh… Well it's a funny story actually like when I was like a tiny filly I like found this old as Celestia´s beard photo album from like a bazillion years ago.

-It wasn't anything fancy or like really cool looking mind you, it was just an old dusty thing with pictures of the sea nothing fancy like I said you know?

-But, there was something bout that album that just clicked in my head you know?

-It was a look to something that happened a long time ago like something that may not even be like the same way It was okay, it was …something that immortalized like a moment in time, even if it was just like, a picture of water.

-It got me all inspired and giddy feeling it made want to do that to make ponies and things like immortal you know?

-So I started saving up on some money, like the pocket change from when my parents asked me to like go buy some celery or stuff.

\- At the end I got enough money to buy a camera right on my parent's anniversary and well...the photographer they hired couldn't come cuz of his mother going to the hospital thanks to a poorly cooked daisy sandwich so I offered to take the photos myself.

-Bottom line is that I like took some really good photos of the party and well… there came my cutie mark!

-...

-No problem really it was like a fun thing to have an interview with one of my fans.

-Hello

-Pre revision/disaster-

-…

-My name?

-Don´t know why anypony would care, I mean..

-Today I die!

-Well not really, but if the world will be changed by this big wishes come true spell then I technically will stop being myself and become the pony I WISH to be ill finally be a photographer!

-Or rather, a famous one, I mean I have taken some good pictures in my day, but it isn't what I do for a living.

-i´m Snapped Shot, i´m an earth pony, Green mane , blue coat, Camera lens cutiemark...I used to think that magic and all of that stuff was just stuff for little foals to fall asleep to.

-But here I am, clutching my album of pictures, nothing special just random snapshots of a world that soon will change.

The world swirls with color as a rainbow of magic comes in trough the windows of the house the mare changes colors her coat turns pale pink,her mane turns into a rainbow of pink yellow and purple.

The mare´s cutie mark turns into a yellow, pink and purple butterfly surrounded by three white daisies with purple centers.

-I feel like taking a picture of every pony I may come across, I have never felt so happy in my life!

-POST REVISION-

-Hello!

-I am fluttershy I love to take pictures of my friends having fun. When I'm not snapping photos, I like to window shop at all the sweet boutiques in Ponyville!

-Or rather that is how I NORMALLY am.

-Today I just feel dreadful, is like something was itching inside my head I can't seem to remember EVER taking any photos, yet is something I love, is so odd like two pictures that on the outside look identical but don't really match up.

-I mean, if I had taken pictures of something, I would need to have a camera, but I don't, all I have is a breezie costume and a toy wand!

-I think I need to go to bed, maybe when I wake up ill feel better and then maybe i´ll *yawn*.

Take some pictures of my friends.

As the mare laid down in the ground and closed her eyes for a nap she failed to notice the yellow earth pony shadow with a smiling sun cutie mark and blue mane sneaking up on her, upon contact her body changed colors her coat turning yellow and her mane turning into gradients of blue.

Her cutiemark changed into a bow with an eye in it´s center.

And so Pixel Pizzaz was born.

-Fluttershy-

-Fin-

-Post disaster-

The world shakes the house crumbles, i feel pain, so much pain, the light stops, and i fall unconsious.

-After the disaster... i didn´t know what to do, my parents were ok, but the house was in ruins.

-We had to start traveling, we couldn´t stay in a single place for long, there were monsters everywhere,and nutjobs of all kinds ran all over the world.

-I found a stallion with a love for hairdressing named Snipetty snip, we married and had a foal, i gave her my photo album when she turned of age and decided to seek greener pastures...i hope that she and that old album live to the day when she can finally settle down and live in peace.

And so an album filled with pictures of a world that had been broken, was passed down for generations, till it reached the hooves of one Pixel Pizzaz

-Huh?

-You guys again?

-Like what do you wanna ask me this time?

-...

-Oh..."THAT DAY", yyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh, No.

-Like just no, ok, i don´t want everyone to know what me and Violet Blurr went trough that awful day.

-...

-Ok, so you won´t tell a soul?

-...

-You better like not, or my lawyers will like take every single bit you have.

-...

-Anyway, so, me and Vio were like just hanging out in Phillydelphia ,like you know having some free time.

-And then...Skeletons like popped out.

-No really.

-Some poor mare had like been made to see her latest archeological like findings as if they were alive,and so like , she flung them out the window.

-Thanksfully nopony got hurt, like neither by the bones or the like glass.

-And then that THAT ThAtH BUCKING MONSTER SHOWED UP.

-He started messing with anypony he came across, me and Vio tried to run away but...

-My,my,my, what have we here?

-He saw us, and he snapped his like claws, and got us all like stuck, we couldn´t like move a single muscle.

-How interesting, two little ponies who haven´t even appeared as actual ponies as of yet.

-I Didn´t like understand a lick of what that like whackjob was saying, and then...

-I belive i shall make you two stand out from the bunch.

-He snapped his claw and like, I... we... us Vio and i merged into a single mare,it was awful i felt every memory of Vio, she felt every last of mine, we where... a mishmash, our cutiemark looked like somepony had taken two random pictures and had mashed them together with no sense of good taste, our head hurt, i wish that had been the last of that but..

-There!

-Now you really are unique!, trough i think you are missing something...Oh right! The mental part of the trauma!

-Ehem! my little Pilet Bluzzaz you were two completely flat ponies with no self image, you were ignored by all , and remembered by none, your friend Photo finish shined as you faded into her shadow, but look at the bright side! Now you are unique as can be! Truly my generosity knows no limit! And now i must leave you, there are bigger fish to fry!

-He left in a puff of smoke.

-We wandered trough town for hours, coming across many other ponies in similar situations, it was like a nightmare.

-And then Photo´s sis and her like friends beat that monster and gave him the like stone cold treatment.

-We became two again.

-We ran ... err i ran, i ran like Nightmare Moon herself was chasing me, i had to get away from Vio.

-It took days for us to be able to be in the same room.

-Photo was out of it too.

-We managed to get our act together after Photo got some letter from her like sister´s friend.

-We laughed, we cried, but we managed to make it out.

-Photo hugged us and told us how much we mattered; we helped her find her cool again.

-We were free.

-...

-No like problem! But i was like serious about the lawyer thing ok?

-...

-Good.

-END-


End file.
